Corny Demons May Be Cool
by PrincessOfGoats
Summary: "As I moved toward the exit, I bumped into two tall guys, who were dressed as Sam and Dean, like many others. But they were definitely too handsome to play two battered, beaten, badass brothers hunters. The guy playing Dean had exactly his grumpy face though." Missing Scene from "The Real Ghostbusters", 5x09 Outsider POV
You know, I was at that terrible convention, the first convention actually, which was supposed to pay tribute to those wonderful books that were Supernatural. I went dressed as a demon, a random, corny demon, the kind of demon Sam and Dean would laugh at and kill with Ruby's knife in two seconds, just because I wanted to wear those awesome black sclera contact lenses. Truth be told, I was just too tired to buy any outfit, since I don't go out a lot, and I wanted to make Allison afraid, waiting for her hidden behind the bathroom's door like a child, my poor Allison who was so tired of my anxiety and my paranoia about the world's futur, who told me that she loved me even if I often found her crying in the kitchen with a glass of whiskey next to her, where I should be.

I've been a looser since my childhood. I didn't have a lot of friends when I was young. Okay, truth be told, I didn't have any friend. That's what my psychiatrist wanted me to say, in order to tell me that I've had a rough past and that I really needed a treatment and that he really needed my money. But I've never been really sad. I told him that I had nice conversations with the customers when I was cooking sandwitchs, but as I talked he nodded sadly with an understanding smile, telling me that everything was gonna be okay.

So I gave him all my money, and I just had enough dollars left to buy the contact lenses. But as I drove to the meeting point, I thought that the common demon was just perfect for the common guy I was.

As I entered in the big house, some fans were already there. There were a vampire, two Bobby and a hot woman in white in the middle of a conversation. As two Dean appeared, casual laughters started to fill the hall, and I thought that maybe I would finally found here the friends I needed in order to not pay my psychiatrist anymore. With a smile, I introduced myself to them. It was gonna be a good journey.

But as the convention passed, I started to feel increasingly sad, because every words coming from the awkward author's mouth was making me realize that Supernatural was just some words on a paper. As I read his books, I had started to consider Sam and Dean as good friends, the kind of friends I would love to talk to during cooking. And hearing that they were born from Edlund's mind and not from John and Mary's love made me so desperate that I just wanted to tear those stupid contact lenses from my eyes and get out of here and be at Allison's side. I had already lost two good friends, I just couldn't bear the thought of losing her too.

As I moved toward the exit, I bumped into two tall guys, who were dressed as Sam and Dean, like many others. But they were definitely too handsome to play two battered, beaten, badass brothers hunters. The guy playing Dean had exactly his grumpy face though. He was obviously upset. He looked at me in anger, ready to unleash his fury, but as he looked at me in the eyes he frowned and stepped back cautiously, his gaze turning into a dangerous glare. "Sam" retreated too, taking a defensive stance.

At first I was really confused, but I quickly understood. These two were ones of those hardcore fans, the ones who know all the one liners and who are so invested in Supernatural's universe that they REALLY think that they are Sam and Dean, like the dude-look I-love-pie-hey-don't-touch-my-computer type.

So I gave them what they wanted.

The demons were really snarky in the book, so I twisted my mouth into a smirk and said with a devilish smile "Sam, Dean, it's been a while."

Both tensed.

Yeah, definitely hardcore fans.

"What do you want ?" said "Sam" in a controlled voice. I was briefly taken aback. What was I supposed to answer ? I started to panick, trying to remember my psychiatrist's lessons, but nothing came to my mind. Then I remembered Supernatural's ending, that tragic ending where Dean was dragged to Hell by the Hellhounds. My psychiatrist told me that I had to try to share my feelings with people, so I figured that I could bond with other fans through that heartbreaking ending, with tears, crying, hugging, whatever...

So I looked at Dean and said "Hey Dean, weren't you supposed to be in Hell ?"

Oops, that line went sooo bad. This situation was becoming cringy as hell. I really needed to get out of here, please let me go, just leave me alone.

And then "Dean" finally broke character. Because he flinched. And Dean wouldn't have flinched for that kind of silly sentence. Ever. At his side, "Sam"'s face took an interesting shade of red, and he looked at me in hatred. He took a step forward, looking ready for a fight.

"You're the only one who belongs to Hell you bastard." Wait, wait ! I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to make some friends, okay this wasn't exactly the best way to start a conversation, but for God's sake, everybody knows that it's just fictional, demons don't exist, right ? I know, it's hard for me too, but Carver Edlund just said it, pay attention ! I mean, appart from your "own demons", like when I yelled at Allison so hard that she went out slamming the front door and slept in a motel for one long week.

"Look... Look guys, calm down, it was just a joke, look I'm wearing contact lenses, I'm... not a demon, for sure. I'm just a fan, like you guys." I tried to joke "You know, you're the greatest Supernatural's fans I've ever seen, Sam and Dean would be proud of you."

It was their turn to be left dumfounded. They shared a glance and "Dean" rolled his eyes "Great, just... Great. Another weirdo." "Sam", apparently relieved, smiled at me and said "You've got a cool costume dude, it's really... realistic. At least the best costume I've seen today. Sam and Dean would be proud of you too" "Dean" rolled his eyes again and patted "Sam"'s shoulder "Come on Sam, let's get out of here."

And I stayed there, shocked, as I watched them exiting the house. Before getting in a 67 Impala, "Sam" stopped before the passenger door and said something to "Dean". They looked at each other for two seconds in silence, faces blank, before bursting into laughter and getting in the car.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around. The woman in white smiled at me "Come on Nick, they're about to start the quiz."

* * *

One Year Later :

I was in the kitchen, on my computer when I felt Allison's soft hands stroking the back of my neck "Honey, you should go to sleep now. It's late, you have to be ready for your new job tomorrow." With a smile, I turned around and looked at her lovingly. Pregnancy was suprisingly making her look good. She had gained weight, for sure, but it was like she had fed on happiness and love as she looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Just wait for a minute Ally, they finally released new books from the Supernatural series. Supernatural, remember ?" She smiled.

"Oh, you mean the two brothers who hunt monsters and demons ? You were so crazy about this show back then." She chuckled, shaking her head "You even thought that Sam and Dean were real persons !"

I smiled and kissed her gently on her belly. "But now it's only the three of us. I think I'm okay with that. Are you ?" She ruffled my hair playfully.

"I don't know... Maybe if you don't stay up too late"

* * *

I could help but be excited as I started reading. Yeah, I had lost interest in these books, but I was still eager to know what had happened to Sam and Dean. When I finished the last book, Dean was in Hell, leaving Sam grieving for his dead brother. And that's all. I decided that I couldn't leave them like that, and the remaining of that terrible cliffhanger was enough to make me want to know the rest of the story.

God bless Carver Edlund.

I read all night. I read that Dean had been saved from Hell by Castiel, an angel from the Lord. I read that Sam had become a crazy junkie, and had killed Lilith, out of anger and despair, to save the world and to avenge Dean's death. I read that they had met Carver Edlund. What a looser. What kind of douchebag names a character after himself ? Oh wait, actually it was the author himself. What a fucking looser. I read that Sam had started the apocalypse, that Dean had become a surly alcoholic, and now, I was reading the Supernatural's convention's episode.

Seriously, they've got to be kidding me.

"As Sam and Dean left the room, looking for the exit, they bumped into a skinny man. Dean, really annoyed at first, looked at the man's black eyes and started to take a step back. The demon in front of them smirked at their surprised faces."

What the...

"The demon looked at Dean:"Hey Dean, weren't you supposed to be in Hell ?"

It couldn't... Just couldn't be...

"Look... Look guys, calm down, it was just a joke"

"...best costume I've seen today. Sam and Dean would be proud of you too".

No one could write such an awkward dialogue. It was just impossible, even for Edlund's limited writing skills. I sat there before the bright screen, staring into space. Did I really meet Sam and Dean in this house one year ago ? Unbelievable. No, amazing. Sam and Dean were actually normal persons, who do laundry, who brush their teeth and argue for the menu choice in the morning to go save the world in the afternoon. I was overjoyed, because I knew that they would always have my back and that it meant that the normal guy I was could be a hero too.

But wait... So demons and monsters exist too ?

I stood up brusquely, and sprinted toward the kitchen door.

Time to get the salt Ally.

 **I hope you liked it. Sorry for the grammar, I'm a foreigner :) R &R 3**


End file.
